


Cool Videos Sharing Station

by hlglh



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: AMV, I DON'T OWN ANYTHING, MMD, MMV, Make-Fun-Of Video, Other, Video, Video from other sites, mad - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-25 23:59:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17735144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hlglh/pseuds/hlglh
Summary: A collection of Yu-Gi-Oh! videos I found and wished to share with. I want more people to be able to see other's work and overcome the language barrier. Feel free to share videos you like in the comment! <3





	Cool Videos Sharing Station

**Author's Note:**

  * For [all Yu-Gi-Oh! fans](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=all+Yu-Gi-Oh%21+fans).



> Hi everyone!!! Although I was planning to put these videos links in my fanfic, due to my slow update I just couldn't wait to share. 
> 
> Since some fans are not familiar with sites in other languages, I wanted everyone to have a chance to view awesome fan-products without the language barrier. Most of the videos are in Japanese, but I just want everyone to have the chance to look at awesome works by fellow Yu-Gi-Oh! fan from all over the world.
> 
> The videos are from free sites, so if you are told to pay, close it immediately. Also, some of them might be down or deleted from their original sites. DON'T TAKE SCREENSHOT OR DOWNLOAD THE VIDEOS WITHOUT CREATOR'S CONSENT!!!
> 
> If you like the video, please help support its creator in the original site.
> 
> I just wanted to share, so please don't use the videos for any illegal activities. 
> 
>  
> 
> *****I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE VIDEOS LINKED BELOW. THE RIGHT TO THE VIDEOS BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNER. PLEASE DON'T POST/DOWNLOAD THEM WITHOUT THEIR CREATOR'S CONSENT.**

HERE WE GO!!!

Videos from this Chinese site "bilibili" has no obvious close-comment bottom, you will need to find the word, "弹"， right below the video and above the save and share signs. I will do my best to translate the original title of the videos.

1\. [決闘者が叫ぶだけ (compilation of Yu-Gi-Oh! screams)](https://www.nicovideo.jp/watch/sm26947501) by ナチュラルバンブー

2\. [历代游戏王BGM大排行 (some Yu-Gi-Oh! bgm collection)](https://www.bilibili.com/video/av2369257/) by 南宫青槐

3\. [游戏王ARCV 四龙集合 合四为一 (MAD/AMV of ArcV "Four-Dragon-Into-One")](https://www.bilibili.com/video/av8090207/) by youngsama

4\. [【2nd Yu-Gi-Oh! MAD Carnival】What if Yusei & Co. Formed a Band?](https://www.nicovideo.jp/watch/sm12366994) by sibata

5\. [【遊☆戯☆王 (Yu-Gi-Oh!)】 Yu-Gi-Oh! Main Characters' Theme Medley 「Piano (Synthesia)」](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LUV3M_sMz-4) by Crescen♪o

6\. [【人力＋手書き遊☆戯☆王】AIBOに吹っ切れてもらった【替え歌】(Aibo singing UTAU)](https://www.nicovideo.jp/watch/sm22914663) by あおやさ

7\. [海馬は大変なコマンド入力をしていきました(画質向上版の修正版) (Kaibo funny MAD)](https://www.nicovideo.jp/watch/sm837530) by あばじゃん

8\. [【手書き遊☆戯☆王】あみだで作画をシャッフルしてみた【A5DXAL】(YuGIOh replacing characters with other characters)](https://www.nicovideo.jp/watch/sm28895121) by もっ

9\. [【手书游戏王arcv】loveless world【四番柚】(loveless word 4Yuus ArcV)](https://www.bilibili.com/video/av3954058/) by 晓月Ark

10\. [【游戏王手书】游矢和游里的惩罚游戏 (Yuya and Yuri's batsu game(punishment game))](https://www.bilibili.com/video/av4825441/) by 沉迷符文4的社长 

11\. [【遊戯王MMD】主人公'sは一騎当千 (protagonists' Ikki Tousen)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rvjHR1tVdQs&feature=youtu.be) by marumaru3639 

12\. [【遊戯王MMD】ラズベリー*モンスター【逆鱗】(ARCV mmd berserk Yuya)](https://www.nicovideo.jp/watch/sm27099497) by つくね

13\. [ 【遊戯王MMD】マlジLOVEl1000%【A5DXAL】(A5DXAL love! 1000%)](https://www.nicovideo.jp/watch/sm26257828) by 白滝

14\. [【手描き】タミフルGX精霊組【遊戯王GX】(handdrawn GX spirit group)](https://www.nicovideo.jp/watch/sm27007168) by りー

15\. [【游戏王MMD】I'll be back【超融合】(MMD I'll be back)](https://www.bilibili.com/video/av2631035/) by 軌-跡

16\. [【遊戯王MMD】主人公’ｓでDie Young (MMD protagonists' Die Young)](https://www.nicovideo.jp/watch/sm31461838) by しのざき

17\. [3sec cooking (Yusei's three second cooking)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TVXfNIwvmGY) by 모코플

18\. [【手描き遊☆戯☆王ARC-V】ドーナツホール (ARCV donut hole)](https://www.nicovideo.jp/watch/sm29215587) by 10ca

19\. [【手書き遊☆戯☆王】DM作画で初代描いてみた　その２ (redraw season 0 with season 1 DM)](https://www.nicovideo.jp/watch/sm5020446) by 羽鳥

20\. [遊☆戯☆王OP「voice」をキラキラに (if DM is a shoujo manga)](https://www.nicovideo.jp/watch/sm510307) by ppp

21\. [【遊戯王MMD】ユーリでTOXIC (MMD Yuri Toxic)](https://www.nicovideo.jp/watch/sm27519836) by うさうさ ***sensual warning**

22\. [【遊戯王MMD】年上主人公でB.l.a.c.k 0.u.t【＋おまけ】 (MMD protagonist' BlackOut)](https://www.nicovideo.jp/watch/sm31614276) by しの

23\. [【遊戯王UTAU】「 The Arc 」【遊矢シリーズ】 (YuGiOh UTAU The Arc by 4Yuus)](https://www.nicovideo.jp/watch/sm30164783) by かの

24\. [【遊戯王MMD】逆鱗遊矢でアウターサイエンス (MMD Outer Science by berserk Yuya )](https://www.nicovideo.jp/watch/sm28571845) by 菊理

25\. [【遊戯王MMD】遊矢シリーズのLaLaL危【ARC-V】(MMD LaLaL危 by 4Yuus)](https://www.nicovideo.jp/watch/sm30811975) by べりきゃん

_**To Be Continued...** _


End file.
